La eterna dama de honor
by KathPierce
Summary: Hermione había descubierto su pasión por las bodas cuando era pequeña, había asistido  a decenas de ellas, pero nunca a la suya propia, ser la eterna dama de honor podría llegar a cansar, sobretodo si te encuentras con Draco Malfoy en el camino...
1. Prologo

_Bueno yo de nuevo, ya se que probablemente no tengo cara para volver a publicar despues de haber borrado las dos historias que tenía, pero tuve problemas no solo en mi vida, tambien dentro de la pagina, pero he vuelto mejor que nunca y esta vez si que es definitiva solamente espero que las personas que me leian sigan por ahí y me den una nueva oportunidad, también tengo pensado empezar a subir "nueve meses después" de nuevo._

_Esta historia se me ocurrió viendo mi pelicula favorita con Katherine Heigl, la de 27 bodas o vestidos dependiendo del país y bueno no me he resistido a escribirla, es similar al argumento de la película aunque tiene mis agregados._

_Espero que les guste y que me dejen su opinion en un comentario y nos estaremos leyendo!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y parte del argumento pertenece a la pelicula 27 bodas de 20th Century Fox._

* * *

><p>¿Por qué le gustaban tanto las bodas?<p>

Bueno, para contestar eso había que remontarse a su niñez…

Estaban en la boda de su prima Lucy, las guirnaldas de flores adornaban la iglesia, el perfume que estas despedían se mezclaba con el característico aroma a incienso que tenían las iglesias, para la mayoría de las personas que allí se encontraban podía llegar a resultar empalagoso después de un rato, pero para Hermione era todo lo contrario, el olor simplemente le había parecido maravilloso desde que entrara a la iglesia del brazo de su padre.

Desde su puesto en una de las primeras butacas de la iglesia podía disfrutar de toda la decoración de la iglesia, pero sobretodo podía ver el nerviosismo y la emoción que reflejaban la cara del novio que se encontraba parado al frente.

—Papi, tengo que ir al baño— La voz de su hermana pequeña la sacó de su ensoñación.

Hermione pudo ver como su padre volteaba en todas direcciones buscando ayuda, era al primer evento familiar al que asistían desde que su madre había muerto y su padre… bueno, no estaba muy bien que digamos.

Resignada se levantó de su butaca y pidió ayuda a una de sus tías para poder llevar a su hermana al baño, al final había terminado llevándolas al pequeño cuarto que estaba detrás de la iglesia en el que la novia estaba dándose los últimos toques antes de salir a casarse.

Estaba contemplando embobada su vestido en el espejo cuando un grito histérico por parte de la novia la sacó de sus divagaciones.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Ahora qué demonios voy a hacer? — Preguntó histérica a una de sus madrinas la cual se limitaba a mirar la parte trasera del vestido con expresión horrorizada.

—Te dije que no comieras tanto estos últimos días— Le regañó otra de las madrinas también con la vista en el gran hoyo que mostraba el vestido.

— ¡Qué carajo se supone que voy a hacer! — Se quejó, viéndose en el espejo en el que Hermione se había estado observando — ¡Oh lo siento Herms! De haber sabido que estabas aquí no hubiera hablado así—

—No te preocupes tenemos tele por cable— Comentó Hermione distraída, su hermana había salido del baño y de repente el listón que llevaba en la cabeza le dio una gran idea a Hermione —Si quieres yo puedo arreglarlo, solo necesito unas tijeras…—

Basto cinco minutos para que Hermione cociera el hoyo del vestido, parecía que el listón siempre había estado en ese lugar, incluso se podría decir que el vestido se veía más bonito con el listón cerrando el hoyo.

— ¡Oh Gracias! Me has salvado la vida—La prima Lucy parecía a punto de agarrar a Hermione en brazos y darle vueltas debido a lo agradecida que estaba.

—Lucy todo mundo nos espera— Le informó una de las madrinas tomándola del brazo para obligarla a salir.

—Hermione cariño, toma la cola del vestido— Le pidió su prima con una gran sonrisa.

Y fue así, cuando apenas tenia ocho años, como Hermione se enamoro de las bodas, ese día había ayudado a alguien en uno de los momentos más especiales de su vida, ese día se dio cuenta de que no podía esperar a que llegara su día especial.


	2. Dos bodas

_Disclaimer: Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y parte del argumento pertenece a la pelicula 27 bodas de 20th Century Fox._

* * *

><p>—Hay Hermione, es hermoso, definitivamente es el vestido perfecto— Comentó emocionada la señora Rogers mientras terminaba el dobladillo inferior.<p>

—Luces muy hermosa— Coincidió la asistente de la señora Rogers asintiendo con la cabeza.

Hermione no pudo evitar el mirarse al espejo con expresión soñadora, enserio era un vestido hermoso, parecía brillar frente al espejo y la gran sonrisa en el rostro de la castaña parecía complementar el vestido a la perfección — ¿De veras lo creen? —

—Es asombroso, como si lo hubiéramos hecho para ti—

De nuevo se volteo hacia el espejo, definitivamente le sería difícil quitarse ese vestido, había quedado encantada con él, de repente la recepcionista de la señora Rogers entro con un teléfono en la mano.

—Es para ti, es la novia— Le informó tendiéndole el teléfono.

—Grandioso— Contestó con una mueca, recordando por que llevaba puesto ese vestido de novia —Hey Mónica—

— _¿Esta listo?_ — Preguntó una voz histérica al otro lado del teléfono.

—Si acaban de terminar el dobladillo— Le dijo haciendo una mueca y despegando un poco el teléfono de su oreja, al parecer los nervios hacían que la voz de Mónica sonara todavía más chillona si eso era posible.

— _¿Y cómo te queda? —_

—Es perfecto, es una suerte que seamos de la misma talla—

— _¿Ya vienes? —_

—No te preocupes te lo llevare pronto, solo relájate, es tu día—

—_Gracias Hermione—_ Contestó Mónica un poco más tranquila.

—Muy bien Arlene es hora de quitarme este vestido, tengo una novia histérica esperándome—

Hermione había lidiado con muchas novias histéricas a lo largo de los años, dos años atrás creía que Lavender era la novia mas histérica que conocía, pero Mónica definitivamente la superaba con creces a ella y a todas las novias que había ayudado juntas, nunca había podido soportar a esa chica y aun seguía enojada con su jefe por haberle dicho a la chica que Hermione era una excelente organizadora de bodas ¿Pero quién era ella para negarse? Después de todo amaba las bodas y los nervios de Mónica no eran nada que no se pudiera solucionar con una buena dosis de valeriana.

— ¿Hermione? — La voz de Arlene Rogers la sacó de sus pensamientos — ¿Qué te parece tu vestido? —

Hermione observo el vestido morado que llevaba puesto, tenía un cuello de un tono lila un poco extraño, y el tul que llevaba por encima de la falda no era precisamente lo que ella hubiera elegido, lo único que la consoló era el saber que se había puesto cosas peores —Es… lindo—

—Hija después de tantas bodas ya deberías de haberte acostumbrado a los vestidos de dama de honor— Contestó la señora con una sonrisa —Ahora ve que se te hará tarde— Le dijo entregándole el vestido de novia envuelto para después empujarla hacia la puerta.

Hermione casi corrió las cuatro cuadras que la separaban del lugar en el que había acordado encontrarse con Danielle, después de contar tres minutos Danielle apareció enfundada en un vestido morado igual al suyo, tenía los ojos rojos seguramente porque no le había hecho caso y se había ido de fiesta la noche anterior, llevaba el cabello en lo que parecía ser un intento de recogido y arrastraba los pies ocasionando que los tacones hicieran un ruido espantoso.

Danielle era amiga suya desde que se habían conocido mientras ambas estudiaban leyes mágicas y ambas habían conseguido trabajo en el ministerio de magia, para ser más precisos en el departamento de cooperación mágica internacional, Hermione era la secretaria del encargado del departamento y Danielle ayudaba con la organización de los eventos internacionales, Mónica era una de las compañeras de Danielle y no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

— ¡Oh! Luces fenomenal—Le dijo tratando de alegrarla un poco.

—Tú también, pero no necesitas mentirme— Contestó Danielle sin ocultar ni un poco el fastidio.

—Vamos, llegaremos tarde— Le ordenó cruzando la calle —Toma— Le tendió una pequeña bolsa.

— ¿Qué es esto? — Preguntó Danielle tomando el bolso.

—Te traje un chal, Visine, Tylenol y un par de mis aretes—

—Oh Hermione eres un ángel—

—Lo sé, y sobre tu cabello…—

—Oh vamos la arpía lo pidió recogido y está recogido— Se quejó Danielle.

—Lo arreglare adentro— Le contestó riendo mientras abría la puerta del salón en el que se celebraría la boda.

Mónica las recibió dando vueltas de un lado para otro en la habitación en la que estaba arreglándose, la mayoría de las damas de honor ya se encontraban allí.

— ¡Oh Hermione al fin has llegado!, se ven fantásticas, ¿no son hermosos los vestidos?, lo mejor de todo es que puedes recortarlo y volverlo a usar—

—Si claro… seguro lo volver a usar— Contestó Danielle de manera sarcástica ganándose un codazo en las costillas por parte de Hermione.

Cuando todas estaban listas salieron directo al altar, Hermione era la que sostenía el ramo de la novia y según su criterio, el hombre que los estaba casando iba demasiado lento, miro por quinta vez su reloj… ¡Demonios se le haría tarde! movió la cabeza hacia todos lados y su pie derecho empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos de impaciencia en el suelo, su vista fue de nuevo hacia su reloj cuando creyó que nadie la veía, pero estaba bastante equivocada, al fondo del salón una mirada curiosa no se había despegado de la castaña desde que la boda empezara.

Al fin después de lo que a Hermione le pareció una eternidad la boda termino y en un descuido de todos salió a la calle y paró un taxi.

—Calle Walter numero treinta y uno, por favor— Le dijo mientras se subía al taxi — Bien, le propongo un trato le daré trescientos euros cerrados por toda la noche con una sola condición— Le ofreció al taxista mientras comenzaba a soltar su cabello.

—Claro— Contestó el taxista más que convencido con la cantidad.

—No volteara, ni me vera por el espejo bajo ninguna circunstancia—

—Lo que usted diga—

—Bien— Contestó Hermione volteándose a la bolsa que llevaba y sacando un vestido estilo hindú naranja con rosa, comenzó a desabrocharse el vestido que llevaba puesto haciendo que el taxista volteara sorprendido.

— ¡Oiga que está haciendo! — Le preguntó con los ojos como platos.

— ¡Hey amigo eso te acaba de costar veinte euros! — Le regañó mientras se pasaba el vestido por las piernas para quitárselo completamente.

—Está bien, está bien, nadie la está mirando—

Después de un viaje algo largo para el taxista y complicado para Hermione al fin llegaron al lugar al que se dirigía, salió del taxi poniéndose los aretes y entro al salón en donde se llevaría a cabo la boda de Parvati Patil, boda que también había organizado y que nunca se dio cuenta de haberla organizado el mismo día que la de Mónica.

— ¡Hermione gracias a Merlín has llegado, estoy enloqueciendo! — La interceptó Lavender quien era una de las madrinas —He olvidado mi cosita— Le dijo señalando su frente en donde se suponía que debería de llevar un pequeño adorno rojo en forma de piedra.

—Oh no te preocupes traje algunas extra— La tranquilizó mientras le colocaba el adorno en la frente.

—Hermione ¡hola! — Parvati salió de detrás de una cortina perfectamente arreglada — ¿No son perfectos los vestidos? Lo mejor es que puedes cortarlo y volver a usarlo— Exclamo emocionada.

—Totalmente cierto— Le contestó Hermione rodando los ojos ante tal afirmación, estaba acostumbrada a escucharla a cada boda que iba.

La mayoría de la ceremonia paso igual que la anterior aunque esta vez le fue mucho más difícil escabullirse del salón ya que la mayoría de sus antiguos compañeros de colegio estaban invitados, entre ellos Harry y Ron con sus respectivas esposas: Ginny y Lavender.

En un descuido de sus amigos salió corriendo a la calle donde la esperaba el taxi — ¿Qué está haciendo? Suba al auto ¡Vamos, vamos! — Apuró al conductor que la esperaba recargado en el taxi.

El viaje transcurrió casi igual que el anterior, y esta vez Hermione también peleo con el conductor cuando miro como se quitaba la parte de arriba del vestido —Oiga ya ha bajado a 260 ¿enserió quiere seguir viéndome? —

Entro a la boda de Mónica acomodándose el cuello del vestido y se sentó en una mesa junto a Danielle.

—De acuerdo ¿Cuál quieres el rubio o el moreno? No te voy a mentir a mí me gusta el rubio— Le dijo Danielle tomando un sorbo de su trago.

— ¿Acaso no puedes mantenerte dentro de tu vestido aunque sea por una sola boda? — Le contestó Hermione respirando profundamente.

— ¿Bromeas? El único motivo para usar este vestido monstruoso es para que un padrino borracho pueda rasgarlo con los dientes—

Afuera del salón un rubio de ojos grises hablaba por teléfono — ¿Qué hora es? Bueno solo tardare como dos horas mas así que… Te llamare más tarde— Interrumpió la llamada cuando vio a Hermione Granger pasar corriendo por un lado de él mientras se sostenía el vestido para que no le estorbara, le había llamado la atención desde que la vio mirando el reloj a cada cinco minutos durante la ceremonia, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de que él estaba en la boda, la vio subirse a un taxi y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio como comenzaba a desabrocharse la parte superior de vestido —Por Merlín… ¿Qué estará haciendo esa loca? — Se preguntó mientras regresaba a la fiesta decidido a averiguarlo.

Hermione llego de vuelta a la fiesta de Parvati cuando todos estaban bailando y pronto se volvió a escabullir para llegar a bailar también en la fiesta de Mónica, la mayoría de su noche paso así, entre bailes, ayudar a la novia a sostener su vestido cuando iba al baño y conocer parientes algo molestos, había hecho una especie de amistad con el conductor del taxi, casi se equivoca de zapatos y se había olvidado de quitarse el adorno de la frente al entrar a la fiesta en la boda de Mónica.

Todo estaba muy bien, las novias le agradecieron enfrente de todos los invitados y todo mundo parecía ser feliz, pero todo se arruino cuando estaba a punto de atrapar el ramo en la fiesta de Mónica y una chica la lanzo al suelo tratando de robárselo, basta con decir que todas las mujeres presentes fueron detrás del ramo y bueno… la castaña termino debajo de todas esas mujeres.

Draco observo todo a lo lejos y no pudo evitar ir al rescate de la castaña al verla debajo de todas esas mujeres, cuando vio que la chica había quedado inconsciente se debatió entre hacerse tonto y dejarle allí o llevarla a San Mungo. Estaba perdido en sus cavilaciones cuando Hermione comenzó a moverse.

Despertó en el suelo del salón quien sabe cuánto tiempo después, sentía que alguien tocaba su cabeza y cuando abrió los ojos y cuando vio de quien se trataba casi se vuelve a desmayar de la impresión, Draco Malfoy la miraba con algo parecido a la preocupación en los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? — Le preguntó sin apartar la mano de su cabeza.

Hermione lo miro confundida ¿Sabría que era ella? ¿O ni siquiera había merecido el que recordara a la chica que solía molestar en el colegio?

— ¿Granger estas bien? —

Bueno, al menos la recordaba y ahora probablemente creía que había quedado estúpida con el golpe por que seguía sin poder dejar de mirarlo sorprendida por que se había preocupado por ella, en vez de contestarle trató de levantarse pero un fuerte dolor en su cabeza y las manos de Malfoy la hicieron volver a recostarse en el frio suelo.

—Tranquila, no te muevas mucho— Le ordenó antes de voltearse hacia las dos madrinas que observaban la escena sobre los hombros de Draco —Muy bien esta es una lesión seria necesito que me traigan algo de hielo y tu tráeme una botella de vodka y algo que ella pueda morder ¡Ya!— Les ordenó para después ayudar a Hermione a que se sentara en el suelo —Ella está bien amigos, es solo un pequeño golpecito en la cabeza— Les informó a las demás personas que observaban.

— ¿Acaso eres Sanador? — Le preguntó hablando por primera vez desde que recobro la conciencia.

—No pero ebria y sobria me estaban molestando así que… ¿Te acuerdas de tu nombre? —

—Hermione Jane Granger—

—Bueno al parecer me recuerdas y recuerdas tu nombre así que yo creo que estas bien—

—Sí, gracias por ayudarme— Dijo tratando levantándose para poder huir de allí antes de que el viejo Malfoy que la molestaba regresara y mandara muy lejos al Malfoy que ahora la estaba ayudando, el problema fue que se levanto muy rápido y estuvo a punto de regresar al suelo si los brazos de Draco no la hubieran atrapado.

—Muy bien, creo que tenemos que conseguirte un taxi— Le dijo mientras pasaba un brazo por su cintura y la ayudaba a caminar hasta la salida.

— ¿Hermione querida te encuentras bien? — Mónica los intercepto antes de que pudieran salir.

—Sí pero creo que la fiesta a terminado para mí—

—Oh no te preocupes, no olvides tu centro de mesa— Le dijo entregándole un gran arreglo de flores.

Cuando salieron el taxista que esperaba a Hermione se preocupo al verla en brazos de Draco — ¿Hermione estás bien, que ha sucedido? — Preguntó mientras abría la puerta del taxi y la ayudaba a acomodar el adorno.

—Todo bien Hugo solo he tenido una pequeña caída, Malfoy gracias por tu ayuda y por acompañarme hasta el taxi— Le dijo antes de intentar subirse al auto.

— ¿Estás loca? No te dejare ir sola, no pienso arriesgarme a que te mates y después me involucren por haberte sacado de la fiesta— Contestó antes de abrir la otra puerta del taxi y subirse en el quedando separado de Hermione por el gran arreglo de flores.

Transcurrieron la mayor parte del viaje en silencio, hacía años que no se habían visto y la ultima vez no habían quedado en los mejores términos, después de que Harry lo ayudara a él y a su familia con el juicio que enfrentaron, Hermione no supo mas de los Malfoy.

—Me encanto tu tanga por cierto— Comentó Draco con un brillo divertido en los ojos —Pasaste por un lado de mi hace un rato, te vi cambiándote en el taxi, fuiste a dos bodas en una noche ¿verdad?, es un poco molesto ¿No crees? —

—Bueno las dos son muy buenas amigas mías y sus bodas fueron la misma noche ¿Qué más podía hacer? —

—Eso no es lo molesto ¿Cómo lo soportas? Una boda ya es molesta de por sí, no quiero pensar lo que son dos bodas juntas—

—Me encantan las bodas, siempre me han gustado—

— ¿Enserio —

—Si—

— ¿Qué parte la alegría forzada, la música horrible o la mala comida? —

—En realidad me encanta encontrarme con gente optimista como tu—

—El amor es paciente, bondadoso, el amor te hace un idiota— Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿A qué te dedicas? — Preguntó Hermione intentando desviar el tema.

—Soy escritor—

—Si claro— Contestó Hermione dejando escapar una pequeña risa sarcástica —Ahora dime la verdad—

—Es la verdad ¿Por qué no habría de serlo? —

—Oh por favor, un Malfoy escritor, ni en mil años—

—No soy un Malfoy completamente, también tengo parte Black—

—No veo a que viene al caso—

—Varios Black se han revelado—

— ¿Me estás diciendo que te revelaste?— Preguntó Hermione con sorpresa.

— ¿Por qué es tan raro? Mejor tarde que nunca ¿No crees? — Le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hermione estaba demasiado sorprendida con el cambio de Malfoy, primero la ayudaba, después le contaba cosas de su vida personal y ahora le sonreía con una sonrisa que parecía sincera, jamás creyó ver algo así en toda su vida, estaba pensando en algo que decirle cuando el taxi se detuvo afuera de su edificio.

—Oh, este es mi edificio—

—Yo pago—

—No déjalo, Hugo y yo tenemos un trato, yo pago— Contestó antes de sacar dinero del pequeño bolso que llevaba en la mano —Aquí tienes Hugo ciento cuarenta euros, tu sabes lo que hiciste— Le dijo levantando una ceja cuando le entregaba el dinero mientras Draco salía del auto y sacaba el arreglo a jalones — ¿Qué demonios…? El regresara, espéralo— Le ordenó antes de apresurarse a salir del taxi.

— ¿No es mucho escándalo para algo que tendrá como el cincuenta por ciento de probabilidades de tener éxito? —Preguntó retomando el tema del matrimonio nuevamente.

—Que novedad, un hombre que no cree en el matrimonio— Contestó Hermione en un tono más que fastidiado.

—Yo solo estoy señalando la hipocresía del espectáculo—

—Que noble, ¿también les dices a los niños que Santa Claus no existe? Porque alguien debe de arreglar ese asunto— Hermione empezaba a creer que ellos no podían verse sin comenzar una discusión, ese hombre podía llegar a sacarla de sus casillas.

—Entonces reconoces que creer en el matrimonio es como creer en Santa Claus—

— ¡No! Ni siquiera sé porque estoy discutiendo esto contigo, pero el matrimonio como todo lo importante no es fácil, el cinismo por otro lado lo es— Le dijo quitándole el arreglo de las manos —Fue muy interesante volverte a ver— Le dijo mientras le tendía la mano y se daba la vuelta para caminar hacia su departamento.

— ¿Iras a mas bodas el próximo fin de semana? — Le gritó cuando ya había cruzado la calle.

—Tengo que irme— Contestó Hermione si voltear.

— ¿A cuántas has ido? Solo una cifra aproximada—

—Buenas noches— Le gritó antes de entrar a su departamento obligando a Draco a subir al taxi.

Dentro del taxi Draco encontró una agenda roja, probablemente Granger la había olvidado —Oye podrías…—

— ¿Si? — Contestó el taxista.

—Sabes que olvídalo— Le dijo mientras abría la agenda con una sonrisa traviesa, se sorprendió al encontrar solamente anotaciones sobre bodas, al parecer Hermione había asistido a muchísimas de ellas, boda de los Kane, los Miller, los David y la lista seguía… de repente Draco tuvo una idea, al final haber vuelto a verse con Granger había sido algo bueno.

* * *

><p><em>He regresado, perdon por el retraso pero la escuela me tiene como loquita, mil gracias a <strong>Charlotte TAF <strong>y a **La morocha de Draco **por ser mis primeros reviews, este capitulo va para ustedes chicas!_

_ Visine son unas gotas para el enrojecimiento de los ojos entre otras cosas, y el Tylenol yo suelo usarlo para el dolor de cabeza, por si alguna tiene dudas._

_Mil gracias tambien a todas las que agregaron la historia a favoritos y a sus alertas, también gracias a las que leen desde las sombras._

_Espero que les guste el capitulo y que se animen a dejarme un review._


	3. Trabajo y planes

_Disclaimer: Todo lo referente al universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y parte del argumento pertenece a la pelicula 27 bodas de 20th Century Fox._

* * *

><p>Hermione entro a su casa todavía un poco exaltada debido a la conversación que tuvo con el rubio, no entendía porque tenía que encontrárselo precisamente a él de entre toda la gente del mundo mágico, definitivamente esperaba no volver a encontrárselo en un futuro cercano.<p>

Continuo maldiciendo otro rato más a Malfoy y cuando se dio cuenta se había quitado el horroroso vestido de madrina y se había puesto su pijama, estaba tan cansada que dejo el vestido en una esquina de su cuarto y se dispuso a dormir.

El domingo por la mañana lo primero que hizo fue guardar el vestido, abrió el armario en el que guardaba esa clase de vestidos y una visión colorida y llena de encajes lleno su vista, tenia muchísimos vestidos de dama de honor nunca se había podido atrever a tirarlos lo que la dejaba con un gran closet tan lleno de vestidos que apenas y cerraba, colgó el vestido como pudo y ni siquiera se molesto en tratar de cerrar el closet.

Se dirigió a la sala y recogió con emoción el periódico de los domingos, se tiro cómodamente en su sillón y comenzó a descartar las secciones —Muerte, destrucción, deportes, votos de matrimonio ¡sí! — Sonrió encantada al ver en la primera pagina una de las bodas que había organizado.

El lunes por la mañana Draco se presento a su trabajo en el diario "El Profeta" con un plan bien formado, la agenda de Granger le ayudaría a salir del infierno al que lo sometía Dhapne al mantenerlo en la sección de compromisos.

En el camino se encontró con Blaise Zabini, su mejor amigo, el cual escribía en la sección de deportes sin duda una mejor sección que la suya.

—Oye creí que asistirías al partido de las Holyhead Harpies contra el Puddlemere United, es tu equipo favorito ¿No? —

—Sabes que trabajo el sábado, toma es de parte de la feliz pareja— Le dijo mientras sacaba de su mochila un trozo de pastel envuelto en papel aluminio y se lo lanzaba.

— ¡Oh es cierto! Comiste pastel de coco, bailaste en grupo y soportaste los lloriqueos incesantes de la novia y las madrinas ¿Cómo te fue? —

—Veamos, el vestido brillaba tanto como los ojos del novio cuando la vio acercarse bajo una lluvia de pétalos de rosa— Contestó con una gran sonrisa burlona.

— ¿Y no conseguiste sexo? Compromisos es la sección mejor pagada del periódico, todas las chicas del planeta abren esa página el domingo a primera hora, las novias matan por estar allí ¿Tienes idea de lo que podrías estar haciendo? —

— ¿Con las mujeres que se van a casar? — Preguntó alzando la ceja.

— ¡Sí! No te llamaran, no te molestaran, fingirán que nunca te conocieron. Eso es insuperable—

—Bueno no durara por mucho tiempo— Contestó sacando la agenda de Hermione de su mochila y mostrándosela —Esto que estás viendo aquí amigo mío me ayudara a salir del gueto del tafetán—

—Si claro, sigue soñando— Dijo Blaise entre carcajadas

—Lárgate de aquí— Le ordenó Draco sentándose en su escritorio para pensar la mejor manera de convencerá a Daphne para que lo dejara llevar a cabo sus planes.

* * *

><p>Hermione levanto una ceja cuando vio a Danielle bajar de un taxi vestida con ropa de hombre que claramente no era suya, llevaba el vestido de dama en una bolsa, Hermione solo levanto la ceja a modo de pregunta.<p>

— ¿Qué? No iba a venir a trabajar con el vestido de dama—

—Dos días en la misma ropa vergonzosa que elegante— Contestó haciendo que su amiga soltara una carcajada.

— ¿Qué te paso la otra noche? Estuviste solo un rato y luego desapareciste ¿Conociste a alguien? —

—Por Merlín, claro que no—

—Claro que no, que pregunta mas estúpida—

Se acercaron a la recepcionista, una chica delgada de cabello negro y algo bajita a la que le gustaba mucho vestirse de negro.

—Buenos días Gina— Saludó Hermione.

—Hola— Contestó la chica sin ponerles gran atención.

— ¿Has visto mi agenda? No puedo encontrarla—

—No—

—No, está bien iré a buscarla, ¿Le has llevado a Andrew las nuevas propuestas para la reunión de la semana entrante? El quería verlas esta mañana—

La chica se limito a mover negativamente la cabeza.

—Oh no te preocupes iré a buscarlas yo misma— Le dijo mientras se dirigía a su oficina seguida muy de cerca por Danielle.

—Esa es mi chica muéstrale quien es la jefa—

—No soy su jefa—

—Eres la asistente del jefe, es igual ¿De qué sirve tu empleo si no puedes abusar del poder? —

—Danielle vete a organizar eventos—

—Ahora te comportas mandona— Se quejo Danielle mientras se alejaba arrastrando los pies.

Hermione llego a su oficina y lo primero que hizo fue buscar su agenda por todas partes sin obtener resultado alguno.

— ¿Donde puse esa maldita cosa? — Se preguntó en voz alta mirando su revuelto escritorio.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en otra oficina no muy lejos de allí Draco Malfoy dejaba caer la agenda de la castaña en el escritorio de su jefa.<p>

—Eso es una buena idea para la primera página de la sección—

—Oh por favor Draco ¿Cuántas veces te he escuchado decir lo mismo?— Se quejo Daphne con tono fastidiado mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

—Te digo que es una buena idea—

— ¿Como la ultima? ¿Una exposición de los precios en las panaderías? —

— ¡Sí! estafan a la gente, el gramo de harina cuesta centavos, es una ganancia como del ochocientos por ciento, es escandaloso—

—Si, así es, además a nadie le importa—

— ¿Y que hay acerca de la explotación de los obreros en las fabricas de encaje? Eso es un artículo fenomenal—

—Ah claro, eso es lo que la gente quiere leer en la sección de compromisos— Contestó sarcástica —Draco, esta sección prácticamente paga el periódico entero, los anunciantes quieren cosas divertidas, pintorescas y optimistas junto a sus anuncios—

— ¿Así que a eso nos dedicamos a ganar dinero? —

—Largo—

—De acuerdo ese artículo no estuvo bien, pero este sí. Mira esta mujer ha ido a siete bodas—

— ¿Y…?—

—Este año, tan solo el sábado fue a dos bodas al mismo tiempo. No será solo sobre ella, será un vistazo incisivo a como la industria de las bodas transformo algo que debería ser un rito importante de transición en algo que no es más que un flujo de ingresos—

Daphne lo miro con advertencia.

—Sera en un sentido muy optimista, colorido y alegre— Al ver la indecisión en el rostro de su jefa decidió tratar con los sentimientos de la chica —Mira Daphne me muero en compromisos, si tengo que escribir mas sobre el velo de novia me suicidare— Le dijo en voz lastimera —Este es un artículo de verdad y quiero hacerlo ?No sigues vengándote de mi por lo de tu hermana cierto?— Preguntó con un puchero recordando el compromiso que tuvo que romper con Astoria, el cual había sido uno de los daños colaterales que había aceptado pagar de buena manera con tal de alejarse de sus padres.

Daphne ignoro estoicamente la ultima pregunta —Y yo quiero que cubras las bodas, eres bueno para eso y es lo que necesito—

—O me asignas historias principales o tendré que renunciar— Le amenazó.

—Muy bien, una oportunidad y si no me gusta regresaras a compromisos el resto de tu vida con una gran sonrisa en ese rostro ridículamente atractivo— Aceptó mientras le tendía la agenda.

—Es un trato—

Draco salió de su oficina pensando en sus primeros movimientos para acercarse a Granger y que su artículo saliera lo mejor que se pudiera…

* * *

><p>Hermione se encontraba revisando el discurso que tenía que presentarle a Andrew antes de esa tarde para que él pudiera estudiarlo con calma, era la cuarta vez que lo leía y después de todas las correcciones que le había hecho aun le parecía que tenía algo mal.<p>

Leyó en voz alta el discurso para que Danielle lo escuchara mientras esta cortaba las puntas de su cabello con unas tijeras de oficina.

— ¿Crees que le gustara? —

—Si Herms, ese discurso hará que Andrew te lleve a su oficina y te haga el amor tiernamente durante horas y horas—

Hermione golpeo a Danielle con la carpeta que tenia entre las manos.

—Shh cállate—

—Dime que ese amor obsesivo es la razón por la que trabajas tanto y te diré que es perturbador—

—Me agrada mi trabajo, de acuerdo—

—Crees que Andrew despertara algún día y se dará cuenta de que esta perdidamente enamorado de ti y tendrá un espectacular gesto de amor…—

Un chico con pinta de mandadero entro a la sala de juntas interrumpiendo a Danielle —Flores para Hermione Granger— Dijo poniendo un gran arreglo de lilis que despedían un agradable olor.

—Esa soy yo, gracias—

—Genial yo paso dos días en la cama con un hombre y tú recibes flores, asombroso—

—No tienen nota— Informó Hermione después de revisar las flores.

—Ay Herms no creerás que son del hombre de tus sueños ¿o sí? —

— ¿Gina podrías llevarlas a mi escritorio? — Preguntó Hermione a la recepcionista que pasaba por fuera de la sala de juntas en ese momento.

—Claro, no hay problema— La chica tomo el arreglo con dificultad.

—¿Podrías hablar más alto? Creo que en el departamento de aurores no te escucharon—

—Todos lo saben, menos Andrew—

—Eso es cierto— Dijo Gina antes de salir de la sala de juntas casi cayendo por el peso del arreglo.

Hermione estaba a punto de contestar a eso cuando un gran Border Collie entro a la oficina ganándose toda la atención de la castaña.

— ¡Gatsby! Hola amigo, hola— Hermione se había agachado y acariciaba la cabeza del animal mientras le hablaba como si fuera tonto.

—Vamos Gatsby no babees a las señoritas— Andrew entro a la oficina con una gran sonrisa haciendo que a Hermione se le embotara el cerebro.

— ¡Hola! — El saludo fue más efusivo de lo normal haciendo que Danielle rodara los ojos — ¿Cómo estuvo tu fin de semana? —

—Genial escalamos y regresamos en diez horas, la mejor marca—

— ¿No es como la quinta vez que escalas el monte Whitney? —

— ¿Cómo te acuerdas de todas esas cosas? —

—No lo sé—

—He estado revisando el discurso ¿Tu que opinas? — Preguntó pasándole el discurso para que lo leyera.

—Es demasiado rígido—

—Eso pensaba dará la impresión de que estas en esa reunión solo por obligación—

—Si creerán que solo queremos su dinero—

—Hare que lo escriban de nuevo—

—Ves, por eso te tengo a mi lado ¿Quién mas compartiría mis opiniones y terminaría mis frases? —

—Tu reunión con el ministro es a las once de la mañana, y llamaron para saber si asistirás a la reunión para la beneficencia ¿Quieres ir? — Preguntó Hermione mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia la oficina de Andrew.

— ¿Tengo que dar un discurso? —

—Algo sobre prácticas ecológicamente responsables, algo ligero y divertido ¿Iras? —

—Sí, sí, iré, solo ponlo en el calendario… aunque creo que necesitare conseguir una acompañante—

—Sí, probablemente—

—Al menos es lo único en mi vida de lo que no tienes que ocuparte— Dijo entrando a su oficina.

—Si— La sonrisa de Hermione desapareció para dejar paso a una mueca mientras ella también entraba a su oficina seguida de Danielle.

—Ay dios mío—

—Déjame en paz—

— ¿Hermione? — La voz de Andrew proveniente de la puerta interrumpió la discusión que estaba a punto de comenzar.

— ¿Si? —

— ¿Pusiste ese sándwich en mi escritorio? —

—Se me ocurrió que podrías tener hambre—

—Por eso te quiero—

—Yo también te quiero— Contestó Hermione soñadoramente cuando Andrew ya había desaparecido por la puerta de su despacho.

Danielle se movió del marco de la puerta y la puso una fuerte cachetada a Hermione.

—Sí, sí, tienes razón necesitaba eso— Dijo la castaña mientras se sobaba la mejilla y observaba a Danielle salir de la oficina.

El día paso rápido entre las correcciones del discurso y arreglar los eventos a los que Andrew tendría que asistir esa semana, prácticamente todo el trabajo lo hacia Hermione mientras su jefe se sentaba en su escritorio a dar ordenes la mayoría del tiempo, aunque eso no le importaba mucho a la castaña, ella hacia el trabajo que le encomendaban con gusto lo que hacía enojar a Danielle.

—Espero verlos hoy a todos en mi fiesta de compromiso— Les recordó Gina a todos antes de abandonar la oficina —Y Hermione, gracias de nuevo por organizarlo todo—

—De nada— Contestó con una sonrisa sincera mientras Danielle también le sonreía de modo cómico.

— ¿Quieres ir a mi casa antes de la fiesta? Algunos chicos del departamento de aurores irán, llevara tequila y envoltura de burbujas…—

—Que bien pero tengo que recoger a Lauren del aeropuerto, no puedo—

— ¡Por Morgana! ¿No sería genial si hubiera un servicio que se encargara de eso? Algo como pequeños autos amarillos o limosinas…—

—Quiero ir yo es mi hermana pequeña además necesita de mi ayuda, así que adiós—

—No te envidio para nada…— Comentó Danielle antes de cruzar la calle en dirección opuesta a la que Hermione iba.

El viaje hasta el aeropuerto fue más rápido de lo que pensaba, y cuando menos se lo esperaba veía como su hermana salía a través de las puertas que daban al área de embarque.

— ¡Hola! — Gritó Lauren emocionada mientras abrazaba a la castaña.

Hermione se separo de su hermana para poderla observar mejor, no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la había visto, aun seguía siendo más bajita que ella aunque tuviera tacones puestos, sus rizos eran un poco mas definidos, tenía el cabello castaño uno o dos tonos más claro que el de ella y también era un poco más delgada que ella.

— ¡Hola! ¿Ya viajas con tan poco equipaje? — Preguntó mientras le quitaba una pequeña maleta de las manos.

—Conozco a gente amable en los aviones— Contestó mientras volteaba a ver a un chico que llevaba un carrito con casi diez maletas.

—Vamos, el taxi nos espera—

El camino a casa… bueno, eso fue harina de otro costal, el calor acompañado de la incesante charla de su hermana sobre el mundo de la moda no eran muy buena combinación, no era que no quisiera ver a su hermana, simplemente ella y la moda se llevaban solo para lo extremadamente necesario.

Cuando llegaron a casa Hermione fue la que tuvo que batallar con las casi diez maletas que su hermana había traído.

—Rodolfo dijo que quería venir a Londres conmigo, pero le dije que necesitaba mi espacio, Ohhh esto es tan pequeño y adorable. Me encanta— Comentó viendo el departamento —Se siente tan bien estar en casa, seis meses fuera son una eternidad— Lauren volteo a todos lados revisando que mas podía encontrar en la sala, una foto algo vieja llamo su atención —Mama tenía mi edad ¿Sabes? Casi exactamente— Recordó observando la foto de la boda de sus padres.

—Sí, eran tan lindos juntos, fue la boda perfecta, el restaurante Boathouse, la gran banda, la ceremonia en el ocaso—

—Salvo ese vestido, digo, el encaje sintético y los pliegues invertidos…—

—Creo que fue la boda perfecta—

—Realmente se querían—

—Sip— Hermione revisaba de manera ausente las facturas que tenía que pagar.

— ¿Qué son estos? ¿Son anuncios de bodas? — Preguntó Lauren tomando un montón de recortes de periódicos que había por un lado de la foto de sus padres, observó las fotos que se movían de un lado para otro y le sonreían cuando los miraba, probablemente eran de aquel diario mágico sobre el que Hermione le había contado hacia algún tiempo.

—No, solo son… solo… iba a reciclarlos—

— ¿Cómo papel tapiz acaso? —

—Solo son de un sujeto en especial, Malcom Doyle, solo guardo los suyos el escribe los mejores, me encantan sus historias, las propuestas de matrimonio locas, los compromisos— Cuando volteo a ver a su hermana se dio cuenta de que observaba sus uñas con gran interés —Si, olvídalo, no te interesa ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas a quedar?—

—Una o dos semanas, los desfiles de moda otoño-invierno terminaron y hay poco trabajo—

—Hablando de trabajo, me reuniré con mis compañeros hoy en una fiesta ¿Quieres ir? —

—Me reuniré con unos amigos de Milán—

—Muy bien, haber si lo entiendo ¿Preferirías ir a beber una copa con unos modelos italianos antes que ir a mi maravillosa fiesta del trabajo? —

—Qué raro ¿No? —

—Sí—

—Pero intentare ir— Prometió levantándose y caminando hasta la cocina.

—El vodka esta en el congelador, las sodas en la nevera y en la alacena hay… ¡pastelillos de fresa! — Grito al mismo tiempo que Lauren.

—Mala suerte para ti, lo dije primero gane— Lauren comenzó a bailar mientras se acercaba a la alacena y sacaba una tarta para después dirigirse al cuarto a arreglarse para su reunión.

Hermione decidió hacer lo mismo que ella y se levanto para arreglarse para salir a la fiesta, no sabía muy bien porque pero tenía el ligero presentimiento de que esa sería una larga noche…

* * *

><p><em>Bueno después de lo que me pareció una eternidad aqui esta el nuevo capitulo.<em>

_Gracias a todas las chicas que se pasan por aquí y me dejan reviews, a las que agregan la historia a favoritos y a sus alertas y también a todos los que leen desde las sombras._

_Creo que es todo por hoy, haber si se animan a dejarme un Review son gratis y me hacen feliz!_


End file.
